Chocolate
by Birds Ate My Face
Summary: Sin embargo, lo que a Dougie más le gustaban eran sus ojos. Esas orbes redondas, grandes y castañas, color chocolate.


¡Coño, un _oneshot _mío de McFLY que **NO** es **SLASH**!

Aquí os traigo una pequeña historia que escribí una noche de aburrimiento allá por febrero aproximadamente. Es bastante azucarada y digamos que… da un poquejo de hambre, pero bueno, he de reconocer que tampoco me parece tan mala para el momento en el que lo escribí.

Para los que pillen esto: Este _oneshot_ no es la sorpresita… Es parte, sí, pero que vamos, que no. Qué bien me explico, cojonah.

En fin, Rasputín, que espero que os guste y demases.

* * *

><p><strong>Chocolate<strong>

—Tú, tú, tú, tú... Tú, no.

Dougie asintió con la cabeza impasible y se sentó en el banco de madera del gimnasio, como era costumbre. Le parecía patético que en primero de bachillerato tuviese que seguir aguantando discriminaciones dignas de primaria.

Odiaba que todavía existiese educación física en el primer curso de bachillerato. Aún más aborrecía el hecho de que sus compañeros no le eligiesen en ningún deporte sólo por su enclenque físico.

Dougie Poynter tenía dieciséis años recién cumplidos, pero aparentaba catorce como máximo. Medía un palmo menos que los chicos de su clase y su rostro era digno de una portada de revistas para el cuidado de los bebés. Su pelo rubio con algunas mechas un poco más oscuras en la coronilla le caía como una cascada sobre los ojos grises, haciéndole cosquillas en los párpados al pestañear. Dougie pensaba que era tan canijo que si saltaba no volvería a tocar el suelo con los pies. Sus compañeros no dejaban de llamarlo «el nenita» por ese hecho y a tacharlo de maricón por su aspecto afeminado.

Por eso Dougie se sentaba en el banco y dejaba todo el poco peso de su cuerpo muerto, deslizándose hasta quedar totalmente espatarrado y casi con el trasero fuera del asiento, mirando cómo sus compañeros se disputaban una victoria poco productiva que no conducía a ningún sitio.

Pero a Dougie no le importaba participar en esos juegos. No le importaba en absoluto. Y no se debía únicamente a su completa falta de interés hacia los deportes y nula coordinación.

No le importaba no jugar con sus compañeros porque así podía verla a Ella.

Dougie procedió a comenzar su rito habitual. Primero miraba el suelo con gesto aburrido y se metía las manos en los bolsillos, intentando parecer interesante. Luego, miraba distraídamente el techo fingiendo que contenía un bostezo, y finalmente torció disimuladamente la mirada hacia la derecha aún con la cabeza alzada para poder verla.

Allí estaba ella, sentada en el suelo con las piernas flexionadas, moviendo impacientemente las rodillas con las manos entrelazadas sobre su regazo, contemplando el partido como si fuese lo más fascinante del mundo. Tenía el cabello muy liso, casi pegado a la cabeza, del color del carbón. A menudo lo llevaba recogido en una coleta, pero ese día se deslizaba por su espalda, cortándose a la altura del pecho. Lucía una tonalidad de piel pálida, casi lechosa. A Dougie le gustaba pensar que era tan especial que ni el Sol se atrevía a adherirse a su piel.

Su rostro, con forma de diamante, le dotaba de un aspecto infantil y juguetón, casi de ninfa. Su nariz era ancha y respingona, y sus gruesos labios estaban siempre curvados en una sonrisa casi imperceptible, dotándole de un aspecto incluso misterioso. ¿Era una sonrisa o un esbozo fallido permanente? A Dougie le gustaría ser el único capaz de descifrar ese enigma.

Sin embargo, lo que a Dougie más le gustaban eran sus ojos. Esas orbes redondas, grandes y castaños, color chocolate.

Chocolate.

Dougie anhelaba fundirse en ese chocolate y nadar en su mar de cacao para siempre, pero nunca había sido capaz de entablar un contacto visual con ella, ya fuese por timidez o porque aquella chica nunca se había percatado de su presencia.

A Dougie le gustaban esos ojos porque eran especiales. No era como si tuviesen algo característico, sólo sabía que le encantaban. No se sentía atraído por los colores que otros consideraban bonitos en las personas, como el verde amazona, o el verde mar, o el azul cielo, o el azul cobalto...

El rubio no comprendía por qué los ojos claros tenían que ser mejores que los oscuros. Los ojos oscuros eran penetrantes y sinceros, y también eran merecedores de un calificativo característico.

Los de ella eran marrón. Marrón chocolate. Chocolate con leche. Chocolate con avellanas. Chocolate _fondant_. Chocolate praliné.

Dougie aborrecía el chocolate, pero por ella se bebería todo el cacao del mundo.

Al rubio también le gustaba el hecho de que tampoco era como las demás chicas. Las demás compañeras de su curso eran rubias, pelirrojas, morenas con rizos definidos, de ojos azules, grises, verdes, negros...

Las demás chicas eran guapas, esbeltas y especiales.

Ella era normal, corriente y del montón, lo que la convertía en una chica única.

Dougie intentó desviar la mirada de ella, pero no podía. Siguió observándola, aquella vez centrándose en su aspecto general. Llevaba una sudadera negra demasiado holgada para ella, pero unos pantalones grises oscuros desgastados estrechos, haciéndola parecer más delgada de lo que en sí era. Estaban rotas a la altura de sus rodillas, al igual que sus zapatillas rojas, simulando a las _Converse_, pero Dougie sabía que no eran de marca. Nunca le había visto portando algo que pudiese ser de etiqueta.

Ni siquiera se había dignado a ponerse el uniforme, pues sabía de sobra que no lo necesitaba, pues sus compañeros tampoco la iban a elegir a ella para jugar ese día.

Por eso, Dougie sabía que aquella chica era perfecta, porque era un alma errante solitario como él. Una persona repudiada por sus compañeros por ser diferente.

Dougie y esa chica debían estar juntos, sólo que ella aún no lo sabía.

En realidad, Dougie estaba tan obcecado con la chica que, si pudiera dejar de verla con ojos de adoración por un momento, entendería por qué sus compañeros la marginaban a primera instancia.

La chica era menuda y delgada, casi tan canija como él, sin ninguna curva digna de ser admirada.

Su palidez era casi enfermiza, al igual que su aspecto, que le daba un aire siniestro y desazonador.

Su voz era agradable, pero sus modales no tanto, lo cual daba pie a muchas burlas y rumores sobre sus gustos.

Sus labios podían ser carnosos, pero sus dientes no eran rectos ni tampoco dignos de protagonizar un anuncio.

Y sus grandes ojos le conferían un aspecto de loca, adornados por unas profundas ojeras y apagando el brillo de su mirada del cansancio.

Sin embargo, Dougie no lo veía de esa forma.

Su cuerpecillo y altura le parecían completamente compatibles con él mismo.

Su piel, aunque poco dotada de color, se le antojaba suave y sedosa con sólo mirarla. Además, su vestimenta poco le importaba. Él tenía muy claro que vestirse de negro no era sinónimo de sentirse triste y desconsolado.

Él era considerado el afeminado y ella todo lo contrario. Podían complementarse fácilmente.

La veía mostrar los dientes tan pocas veces que el sólo hecho de que sonriese le parecía algo maravilloso.

Y sus ojos... Simplemente eran su chocolate. Su ración de azúcar diaria.

Dougie odiaba sentirse tan atontado. Le asqueaba pensar en lo vulnerable que se había convertido y lo ridículamente absurdo que sonaba todo aquello en su propia mente.

¿Amor? No. Definitivamente no era eso, era algo más. Simplemente sentía que Dougie y ella debían estar juntos. Tenían que conocerse. Necesitaba que ella supiese de su existencia, que pensase que era igual que él, que podía confiar en él, que, sencilla y escuetamente, estaba allí presente.

Y pensar en el sólo hecho de que no sabía ni su nombre le desmotivaba. Los profesores nunca habían contado con ella en clase ni sus compañeros sentían la necesidad de entablar conversación. Sólo se dedicaba a existir.

Dougie necesitaba enseñarle que alguien como ella no era merecedora de ser un rostro más en una multitud atestada de personas sin nombre.

El timbre del instituto resonó por todo el gimnasio, sacando a Dougie de sus pensamientos, por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a desviar la vista del chocolate para seguir con el café amargo que le suponían las clases.

Se colocó la chaqueta y se incorporó en el banco, observando por el rabillo del ojo cómo la chica se desperezaba estirando sus brazos como un gato y se ponía de pie lentamente, como si quisiera apurar aquel momento de descanso en el que nadie seguía fijándose de ella, entre el gimnasio y el vestuario de las chicas.

Y entonces, lo vio.

Dougie torció la mirada y contempló un pequeño cuaderno negro que ocupaba el sitio en el que segundos antes había estado sentada la morena.

El rubio apretó los labios y se acercó disimuladamente, cogiendo el cuaderno y sosteniéndolo sobre sus manos. Su primer pensamiento fugaz fue el de emoción y adrenalina, como si una vida ajena dependiese de ti en esos momentos y estuviera colgando en tus manos. Quizá la chica hubiese escrito cosas allí que le pudiesen conducir de forma fácil a conocerla mejor y a saber cómo entablar conversación con ella.

Después se sintió un gilipollas.

Dougie frunció el ceño, negó con la cabeza y alzó la mirada. La chica se alejaba lentamente de allí, con andares desgarbados y los hombros caídos. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No sabía su nombre... y lo peor es que temía ponerle una voz demasiado aguda al llamarla para que reclamase su objeto perdido.

Sus manos temblaron cuando se humedeció los labios y se decidió en alzar la voz para decir:

—Eh... ¿Chica?

Había una veintena de chicas en la estancia contando con las del otro grupo, pero sólo se detuvo ella. Quizá sabía perfectamente que había requerido su atención... O quizá lo estaba deseando.

La morena se giró sobre sí misma y contempló extrañada a Dougie, como si no entendiese qué hacía dirigiéndole la palabra, después su mirada se posó en el cuaderno. El rubio tragó saliva y se acercó a la chica, intentando parecer firme.

—Creo que esto es tuyo.

Le tendió el objeto mientras la morena lo seguía observando sin comprender, después levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los de Dougie. Chocolate contra hielo. Dougie deseaba que le diesen arcadas ante la mención mental de aquel dulce sólo para no sentirse un retrasado.

La morena volvió a mirar el cuaderno y levantó los brazos para sostenerlo entre sus manos, concluyendo cada movimiento de una manera torpe y lenta.

—Gracias.

Dougie pensó que valía la pena devolverle el cuaderno sólo para escuchar aquella palabra saliendo de sus labios.

La chica le dio la espalda y continuó caminando dos pasos por delante de Dougie, mientras él examinaba el cabello brillante y oscuro de la pequeña desde su posición.

—Aline.

El rubio tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que significaba esa palabra.

—Me llamo Aline.

Dougie siguió con los ojos en su espalda, apretando la mandíbula.

—Yo Dougie.

El rubio no comprendió por qué la morena se reía de forma burlona mientras giraba a la izquierda, hacia los vestuarios de las chicas.

—Ya lo sabía.

Dougie se detuvo justo en la bifurcación de los caminos, observando cómo la espalda de la chica desaparecía tras la puerta.

Y entonces, no pudo contener una sonrisa.

Aline.

Su chocolate se llamaba Aline.


End file.
